FnaF pt 1
by Coconut112
Summary: It's a five nights at freddy thing.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: this is a five nights at Freddy's with the marx brothers in it. If you don't like classic actors don't read it. For the rest enjoy.

me and my 3 brothers were looking for a job in the news paper when harpo finally got one.

*whistle* he poked on an add. Chico move the newspaper away from him.

" Hey-a boss. Look it-a this, " Freddy's pizza place, need watch guard-a" he laughed, " that's-a good, no?" He looked at me. I smoked my last cigar out and threw it at a trash can. I grab the news appear and re-read the ad again.

" Hmmm, what the heck why not" I said. Zeppo grab the papers from me.

" Um guys, it said night watcher. Not night watchers" he said. I hate it when he always ruin he happy moments from us with his corrections and all.

" who cares we can do it secretly without the guy knowing that there is more then One watcher." I replied, he rolled his eyes and ignore me. Then it hits me, " Hey curly head" I said. Harpo turned his head with his stupid grin on his face, " how bout you get a job over to this place?" He smiled and then honked his horn two times meaning that he accept.

" why him? He can't even talk, all he do is whistle and honk his stupid horn. Plus he's not smart enough. I think i should do it...since I **think** in this group" Zeppo whined. I waved my hand.

" Fine you cry baby you, but when you get the job and the guy is gone make sure you get us in the place too" I said.

" Why? That's my job"

" because if not, we'll destroy your life" I threatened. He sighed and said fine.

..."...

after Zeppo got his job and everyone was gone, he manage to open he door with his keys and let us in. We ran in and was amazed of what we saw.

" You-a know for pizza place-a it has everything here," replied Chico. Harpo honk his horn for an agreement.

" so what now? I got you in" Zeppo said.

" Well how bout this, you go do your job and me and the guys do fun things in here" I answered him. Before he could say anything Chico and Harpo ran into the kitchen, I'm guessing they wanted to eat pizza. I went to the arcade area to see some games they had. When I was there I saw robots type of animals on stage, I looked at them.

" That's the entertainments for the kids" Zeppo surprised me from be hind.

" Man, they are the most ugliest hinges ever. Man they have love for kids," I chuckled.

" well, those uglys, make a lot of money to this place. Anyways I'll introduce you to them. That bunny is called Bonnie, the chicken is called Chick...I think. And the bear is called Freddy." I was creep out by those, especially the bear it just has those eyes that can stare at ones soul. I walked around and what spot me by interest was a cover curtain thing that has a sign that said OUT OF ORDER.

" What's that?" I pointed.

" Oh that, well the boss told me it is foxy the fox pirate. But it's not working I'm guessing."

" oh, anyways when does you works?"

" around 12 am. It's only 11 at night so we can a least have fun for a while." So we did.

end of pt 1


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: well it's been a while since I did a fanfic. Anyways this is a classic fnaf fic, and if you don't like classics don't read it as for the rest enjoy.

Zeppo pov:

12 a.m hits and I and my brothers were in the room where I was supposed to be working.

" It's really small for a camera room," Groucho said.

" Well it wasn't meant for a crowd," I stated. He rolled his eyes at me. Chico and Harpo were still in the kitchen eating who knows what. The the phone ranged.

" Hello?" I answered.

" Oh hi, this is your boss," he answered.

" Oh hello."

" hey, anyways I just want you to know the rules of the Freddy' s pizza place."

" ok,"

" Ok, welcome to Freddy's Pizza place where fun and games are here for the kids etc etc... Anyways since this is your first night I need to give you a warning..."

" what do you mea-"

" Just let me explain to you. I'm guessing that you saw the robotic animals in the stage right? Right, so keep an eye on them because they're known to wonder around the place at night..."

" What? You're kidding me right?" I chuckled.

" It's all fun and laughs when someone gets caught by them. Just try to check on the cameras and she you see one close to you close the door quickly as possible... Oh yeah and another thing, try not to bother them too much. And when they **do** get you, they'll probably stuff you in a Freddy costume." Silence broke in. " Anyways, I might see you at 6 a.m...have a nice day?" Then the phone hanged up.

" That someway to tell you that you've have a nice job." Groucho said.

" yea..." I had goosebumps. Groucho notice me fearing for my life.

" Hey don't let that idiot get to you." We both smile at each other.

" But if he is telling the tru-"

" I don't want to hear it." He cut me off. I sat in my chair and looked at e camera, I looked at the stage where the animals are. The I looked at the kitchen, I could see Chico and Harpo wondering around the place looking for a bowl and cheese.

" Hey, I'm going to the costume closet to look at the costume." He said.

" K" I said. i was alone, I went back to the stage camera. The I flitch of what I couldn't believe was true. " Where's the...Bunny?"

end of pt 2


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: it's been a while since I done this. Anyways this is a fnaf fanfic with the Marx brothers.

Groucho pov:

i was looking threw the tables trying to see what so special about the place. _I don't see what so special about this place_ I thought, I sat on one of the chairs and smoked my cigar.

" What a fine place to smoke a cigar in." I said chuckling. *THUMP* I jumped off the chair and looked around, maybe it's chico or harpo playing one of their pranks. I turned the flashlight that I took from the camera room and turned it on, checked the kitchen door...nothing, check the bathroom, nothing, the closet, nothing. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders before I could sit back down I looked at the animatronics, I flashed the flashlight towards them. My cigar drop down to the floor and my eyes grew big.

" Where's that blue purple thing?" I looked around nervously trying to find. Shit a robber must of took the thing and surely Zeppo will get fire and fired means no money! I speeded walk towards the main entrance, looked at the door window, I see nothing but the dark. Robbers can't move fast with that thing and especially this night? Can't seem right. I went back to the dining area when I heard a stomp noise, I stop and bend over to a table so whatever won't see me, I turn on my flashlight and carefully flashed it to whatever that is to the table across me. When I realize what it is, I flinch and scurry on the floor like a rat having a seizure to the bathroom. I went into the last stall of the restroom and locked it. I've never been so scared in my life.

Zeppo Pov:

I looked threw each camera trying to find the bunny, then I found it just standing still in the west hall area. I went pale when I saw how close it was to me and also seeing that these things are cursed or whatever sick shit it had. Then I remembered Groucho and the others. Oh my god! Hope that thing didn't kill them. I looked at the camera and saw that the bunny wasn't there, I gulped and pressed on the light and it flickered showing the bunny looking straight at me, I quickly shut the door and started the whimper madly. I can't help my brothers. I checked the camera and saw that the bunny was in the closet which I opened the door in relief and checked the other animals on the stage...Oh great now the chicken thing is gone! I looked threw the camera trying to find the chicken, when I clicked to the dining area there it was staring at me. I realize that groucho , chico, and harpo was around that area! I felt like I'm going to pass out.

End of pt 3


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: it's been awhile since I've been posting, trying to get on track but you know things been busy lately. Anyways this is a five nights a Freddy's fanfic with the Marx brothers

Chico pov:

me and my partner Harpo were just looking for a way to turn on this new stove that this kitchen have. But it's a no good, we know a nothing about this new high tech things.

" It's a no use. We try a everything but nothing happen." I said, Harpo made a sad look and honked his horn for an agreement. So we ate fruit from the fridge and sat on the floor laughing and talking about girls. As we were eating I felt this unsettle feeling in me that we should leave this kitchen but I Thought I was a crazy. Then we heard a very loud crash across from us, it made me and Harpo jump up and scurry around. " What was that a?" I asked him, he gave me a look of confusion knowing that we both need to get out of here. We heard the foot steps going around, I knew quickly that it was coming around for us, I took Harpo hand and tip toed across the kitchen door. When we went to the dining area I thought a it was Groucho looking for us. " hey Harpo, get in to the kitchen a again and look if it's a groucho." I said, he snooker his head I grabbed him and pushed him back into the kitchen. I went to the stage area and saw something different, now weren't there a two animals up there a ?

" Hiya Pal! Hahaha- it's me your favorite bunny ahahahaha..." I jumped and turned around to see who is there, all I saw was a shadow in the corner looking at me.

" It's a that you Groucho?" I looked and smiled. " That's a good one boss, you really a got me there." I was about to get close to it then I remembered something. " wait a minute, if you are a here then who was in the kitchen?..."

" Hahahahaha. Your your ( going to die) my Favorite pal! Come over h-here and give old Bunny Bonnie a hug,( Run!) " It came slowly towards me, I backed up and I ran to the east hall way, I hid under a cart and kept quite . I heard the foot steps slowly dieting away from me and I sighed. Then it hits me. HARPO! I completely forgot that I pushed him in the kitchen with who knows what is in there. I crawled towards the dining area but was trap when I saw a figure peeping inside the curtains staring at me.

Zeppo pov:

i looked threw each camera and saw the kitchen camera off and only the audio was playing. SHIT! Harpo and Chico are in there and I'm over here and Groucho is somewhere, good god! I went to the pirate cove camera and saw eyes staring at me then something eels, I hope what ever is looking at isn't any of my brothers

end of pt 4


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: ok so some people actually like this fic of my so I will continue doing this. Anyways this is a Five nights at Freddy's fanfic and enjoy for the people who like it.

Harpo pov: ( Note every time this is a Harpo pov it will be third person because he doesn't talk just whistle or honk his horn to communicate.)

Harpo stood up dusting himself off from the push Chico gave him. His fear got to him when he saw the shadow standing across the corner from him. He got out his horn and honked it three time to see if it is Groucho he and his pal was wondering about. Just silence he got, he got the chills on the back of his neck. Again he honked his horn three time to get an answer from the thing, nothing. He tip toed to the other side to get a better look at it when he got to the side he remembered that he had a flashlight that he "bought" from a store he went, he flashed to the shadow. He jumped and froze himself when he saw a good look at it. It was a Chicken/duck looking at him with her/him dark eyes.

" H-Hi, I'm Chica.(you should not belong here.)I love to eat ( people like you.) pizza! Lets eat! ( better not escape.)" it said. Harpo whistle for help but all he got was air blowing out of his mouth. the Duck/chicken got closer to him and closer to the fact that their face to face now, Harpo tried to run but couldn't he was scared to death with all what is happening to him. Before Chica could open her mouth, a shout came across from the kitchen door that made her stop from killing Harpo.

" HEY-A HARPO! COME HERE-A QUICK!" Harpo knew that it was Chico calling for him to get the fuck out of this area. Harpo ran quickly from her and went out the door while tackling Chico who was in the way. " Hey-a! What is-a wrong with you-a? You wanna die from that-a thing ova there?!" Chico grabbed hold of Harpo jacket and ran to the restroom and both hid under the sink. Harpo Shook with fear and whistle wildly from the 5 mins of horror he got. Chico clam him by giving him a half eaten banana he got from the kitchen. As everything was claming down, Harpo saw a figure in the last Stale, Harpo whistle softly to Chico to tell him that someone is here with them. Chico told him to open the stale but Harpo refuses so they'd agree to do it together.

Groucho pov:

I was hearing footstep coming closer to me and I quickly stood over the toilet from what ever it was from seeing me, it knocked on the door and asked : " Hey-a is it you-a Groucho?" and the other honked it horn. Oh thank god it's just those two poor excuses. I opened the door and pull them in and looked back and forth to see if anything was watching and locked the door.

" Glad it is just you two idiots, you've seen them two huh?" i asked.

" yes-a it was a bunny and harpo "said" it was a chicken/duck." he answered. Harpo whistled.

" What two are moving now?" I whined.

" You-a Better make it three i a think." Chico said.

" WHY?" I whispered loudly.

"Cause-a there is a fox looking at me-a when hid."

*STOMP* *STOMP* we heard. I looked underneath my stale and saw a object standing next to the door of the restroom.

"Shit." I whispered. " there it is standing next to us." I sat next to the corner and weep slowly. then i remembered. "ZEPPO!" I yelled to loudly that Chico and Harpo covered my mouth and looked underneath to see if it heard us.

"SHH-A!" Chico shh me.

"Zeppo. I forgot my useless brother." i smacked Harpo and thought. "what are we going to do?"

both gave me only silence...

end of pt 4


	6. Chapter 6

Author notes: sorry for the long wait. But here it is. Hope you enjoy.

Zeppo pov:

I checked on my batteries. 74% damn it! This tablet suck! I looked through each cameras, ok let see...Chicken/duck is in the kitchen, Fox is in his cove, Bear is still in stage, and the bunny is in the closet. I still wonder about my brothers surviving with those things. When I looked at the bathroom area, I saw a shadow peeping threw the door of the restroom. What the hell is that?

Chico pov:

me-a and the other twos were peeping out the door checking if it was safe to get out. Which-a was ok, Groucho took the lead while me and-a Harpo were behind. We only manage to get to dining area when we heard laughter. We scurry all over the tables,chair, even party hats. I duck under neath the table, Groucho went to the west hall way, and Harpo went back to the restroom area. I hard foot steps coming towards me, I went very pale.

" S- say, I'm hungry for( flesh) pizza! I wonder who would join me so I can ( kill you) share pizza with!" A woman type voice was there. I carefully watch the shadow coming each step towards my table. I carefully without a sound back away from the table. " Oh-oh, Ch-Chico! Where are you? I just wanna ( gut your inside) give you a hug, that's all!" It said. I manage to get out under neath the table and crawled to another table. The robot got angry and made a growl that made me bump my head on the table. Thank god, it didn't hear the bump. It walked away, as the foot steps died away I carefully stood up and checked the time. 4:30 a.m. Shit! It-a only been 4 and half hour! I looked if something is following me. I tip toed to the east main hall to get to Zeppo. Hope nobody is there waiting for me and him.

end of pt 6


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes: it has been a long time since I've done this. I hope I can finish this chapter.

Zeppo pov:

As I was checking through each cameras, a knock on the door spooked me. I stopped myself from opening the door...Why? Oh well, maybe it's because THERE IS A GODDAMN DEMON SPAZES ROBOTIC ANIMALS! Anyways, it was around 4:20 in the morning...well from the sucky clock that I am reading. The knock came back again but this Time it sounded like someone wants to enter really badly.

" Psst! Hey, it's-a me Chico. You-a in there Zeppo?" A voice said. I sighed in relief, knowing now that at least one of the two is alive. I click a button to opened the door.

" Chico! I'm glad you're alive!" I hugged him tightly. He pushed me away.

" Ay, what is this-a? No time for a family reunion-a." He dust himself off. " Say, you seen-a any signs of Groucho and Harpo?"

" No." I shook my head." The last time I saw them was in the dining area. But that was that." We both started to get worry. " What can we do? We've nothing to defend ourselves nor them? We are literally hopeless!" I walked back and forth thinking of a plan. An idea popped in. " I got it!" I snapped my fingers.

" What-a is it?" He asked.

" In order to rescue them, we need to go in there and search for them-"

" Oh no, you can't make me go back there-a again."

" Why?"

" Because-a from the whole entire-a chapter I was-a risking my life with them. And-a you had it easy, now is your-a turn."

" Oh come on!" I stomped my foot,"...Al-alright then. I guess I'll go, But! You need to check the cameras, and I'll have a walky talkie." I took one and gave the other to him. " When you see one coming near me just call me and tell me." As I was about to leave, he grabbed my by the shoulder.

" Hey-a, What about me?" He asked.

" Well... Just- look the top button is the lights, press that on either side and is they come, click that button in the bottom and that will shut the door." I pushed him away and prepared myself of the hell that is coming to me.

Chico pov:

...My-a hero.

Groucho pov:

well this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into. Not only that but I lost my flash light. Ugh! Now what? I can't hide forever...I guess I'll risk it. I stood up and crawled on the floor making my way towards the bathroom hallways. I manage to past the halls and into a more darker area. When I stood up I saw two glowing eyes staring at my direction, I slammed myself on the ground. I heard something slamming on the ground...like somebody slamming their feet to the ground hard.

" Ay, I'm-I'm Foxy the Pirate! Arg! I'll show you places you-you've never seen ( and it will be your last.) So come on to the pirate cove where I'll ( Slaughter ye.)..." A pirate like voice said. Shit I thought to myself. Now what?

end of pt 7


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Trying to finish this god damn little series I'm doing. Last chapter FYI

Zeppo Pov:

i carefully tip toed around flashing anything that made a noise or anything that I see. I was getting goosebumps everywhere, I was so nervous. Why am I even risking my own life to search a guy who doesn't even respect me and a guy who is stupidly silent? I should just leave them and let them deal with it! But I can't...cause those are my brothers...and plus I'll have to deal with mama and chico if they heard ye news about them gone, and it's not going to be pretty. I flash my flashlight to the clock and it reads: 5:30 a.m, well that was fucking quick. It's so fricken dark outside though...screw this place! Next time I'm working at Chucky cheeses or Pizza Hut or...WHAT EVER PLACE. As I was walking I heard a steady laugh and stomping across from me, I quickly ran and tripped on something.

" god damn," I whispered, " What the heck did I- groucho?" I saw Groucho laying on the ground with a pan as a helmet and holding a big spoon.

" Oh it's just you," he said, " it's ok Harpo you can come out." I turn and saw Harpo who's wearing every kitchen utensils as a armor. Harpo smiled and patted my head.

" the hell you guys are doing? Playing warriors?" I asked.

" never mind about us playing, where's Chico?" Groucho picked my up and handed my a spork...and it was pretty big spork just FYI.

" he's in the camera room by himself," I explained.

" you what!"

" Shhh!"

" Oh, right. You what?" Groucho grabbed me and shook me, " you crazy? Why leave him there when there's them everywhere?"

" What? Never mind, he just wanted to stay alone." I push him off me, " and plus I taught him how to protect himself from them." Harpo whistle nervously and pointed.

" don't you know that pointing at someone is rude?" Groucho asked, " Tsk tsk!" Harpo ignore him and pointed nervously at whatever was behind us. I forgot about the animal robot, me and groucho turned around slowly. We saw a bear.

" oh, it's -gulp- you," I said.

" H-hey there kids!" The bear said, " I'm f-freddy! I'm going to ( kill you) hug you! Come h-here ( Run!)" and we just that, we bolted out of the dining hall and ran to the restroom area. We didn't even took one step to go in the restroom and try to hide, harpo stopped and causing me and groucho to collapse on the floor.

" hey! what's the big idea?" Groucho dust himself, " I know we're being chase by robot animals but no need to be too dramatic."

" Hey-a!" My walkie talkie spooked me, I forgot about it, " You-a there?"

" I hear you," i respond.

" you're suppose to say roger," groucho said.

" I don't have to,"

" no-a he's a right-a," Chico said.

" Don't start!"

" Alright-a! Geez, anyways-a there's a bunny right there-a in front of harpo," Chico paused, " Yeah you-a better run for you're dear-a lives." Groucho grabbed Harpo and me and bolted for dear life. I never seen groucho run so fast...nor ever was he this strong! As he was running, the chicken duck thing jumped out of know where and spooked us.

" h-hey! N-no running ( There's no escape for you guys!)" it said.

" where do I go! Where do I go!?" Groucho asked, I looked around and saw the east wall way to the camera room.

" over there!" I shouted, and groucho ran past the chicken duck and run to the east hall way. Buuuuuut, there was one problem...the bunny was there. It quickly notice us and walked toward our direction.

" hahaha," he bunny laughed. Harpo whistled and took out a cup of water from his pocket and pour it on the bunny, " Ha-ha ( You bastards!)" it made he bunny mad and started to charge.

" oh nice one harpo," groucho said sarcastically and ran away. I could tell he was going to the east side hall way to the camera room, he was out of breath and slowed down a bit. I looked behind us and he bunny and chicken duck behind us.

" Groucho!" I shouted, " Hurry!"

" To tired," he huffed.

" YARG," we heard. I turn my head and the fox running to the east hall.

" CHICO!" I shouted. Groucho slide under the table and breathed heavily. " I need to-"

" Not when the fox is in there!" He hiss at me, the fox ran back to his curtain area, Thn the table was flipped over. " Damn! It's turning into a fricken Bruce Lee movie." Groucho said. The bear, bunny, and chicken duck grin at us and one try to grab us. But harpo surprise them by using apples as weapons. We bolted to the east hall way, and manage to enter the camera room. I quickly close both doors.

" We made it," I sigh in relief. " Chico?" I call his name, " Chico?"

" it's too late," groucho said, he showed us chico's bloody hat. Harpo walked and took the hat and states at it.

" Oh my gosh," I gasp, " C-Chico. Is he-"

" I'm afraid so," Groucho gulped trying to hold back the tears. Harpo sat in the floor and quietly cried, just staring at the hat. Then me and groucho hugged harpo and cried as well.

Chico's pov:

I-a accidentally cut my hand from the fox hook, but I manage-a to hid from it. I stood up holding my bloody hand and saw my brothers crying and holding my hat. I walked toward them.

" what's-a wrong?" I asked, Zeppo looked at me with sadness.

" Oh Chico! Don't you know? You were murdered by a fricken pirate f-FOX!" He cried.

" oh...I never-a knew," I sat down, " I was-a good man." And I started to cry with them.

" You sure were," groucho said," you was never good as me but you were good." Harpo and I hugged each other and cried.

Zeppo pov:

When I was crying I realize that Chico was alive.

" Chico! You're alive!" I smiled.

" I-a am?" He asked, " Heh, I guess-a I am." Harpo hugged Chico tightly.

" Ok, enough with the resurrection moment." Groucho said. " What time is it now?" I check my watch.

" 5:55," I said sadly, groucho cuss and Harpo honked his horn. " we have to stay here till someone enters the restaurant." Then we heard a knock at the door, we huddled and stayed quiet.

" Hey Ther-there! Open the (FUCKING) door!" A happy goofy man voice said, " We just want to play with you-you."

" Don't move," groucho whispered.

" yeah-a no duh dip-a shit," Chico snickered. I shush them up, the banging noises gotten louder and louder, like they were cops.

Groucho's pov:

we were basically stuck in a small as room with posters and a god damn cup cake. A hook type noise scratch the other side of the door, harpo looked at the window and whistle for dear mercy. Couldn't blame him, the chicken thing was staring at us.

" God damn it were stuck here!" Zeppo whine. " And it's only 5:57 !" Wow all almost six.

" What difference does it makes? Were going to be dead soon," I replied. Chico looked at his tablet.

" hey-a boss," he gulped, " we should be freaking out right now..."

" What ya mean?" He showed me why, the batterie was in 2 percent. " Yeah so?"

" the batteries are connected to the doors as well," Zeppo said, " Dang it," harpo took out his fish and was preparing to smack the animals to death with it. " I don't think a fish could instantly kill them Harpo," Zeppo said. Then the lights went off and everything was extremely quiet.

" Hey-a what's going-a on?" Chico whispered. Then music started playing spooking all of us.

" I don't like this," Zeppo hugged me tight, " I'm too young to die."

" Me too " I said, " and I'm the third youngest." Harpo whistle and pointed at our side of the door, we turned and looked at a glowing bear face. " Oh for fuck sake..." I mumbled.

" it was nice knowing you all," Zeppo cried. We all hugged each other to prepared the worse. Then we heard a dinging noise from a clock, we opened our eyes and saw the bear gone and the lights turned back on. " Are we dead yet?"

," No-a," Chico responded. We walked out slowly, wow...what a mess we did for just 6 hours.

Harpo pov:

as he and his brother looked around, he saw that the animals were back in place. He honked his horn.

" well what ya know," groucho said, " It's like nothing had happened."

" THE HELL YOU GUYS DID TO THIS PLACE?" A voice around them shouted, it was their boss.

" oh man, let us explain," Zeppo smiled, " you see we didn't know this place was well...special...and uh we were trying to be Survival of the..." Zeppo stopped himself. " It was their fault!" He pointed at the animatronic. The man looked around and then at them, he was angry.

" Ugh, I'm glad you all survived but...I can't keep a night watcher...watchers destroying the place!" He said, " Sorry but y'all fired," he grabbed Zeppo's hat and flash light, " you better go." He said.

" Fine by me," Groucho said.

," you weren't even hired," Zeppo hissed, " But I'm glad as well."

When they left, Chico went in front of them , " What-a we gonna do now?" He asked.

" Guess find a new job," Zeppo said.

" Yeah, but this time..let's not work at a fast food or kids restaurant," groucho stated.

" Agreed," Chico and Zeppo both said, Harpo whistle for an agreement.

" Let's go guys, it's been one hell of a day." Groucho said. And so they did.

the end.

Author note: leave a response about the fic and if you want me to continue.


End file.
